counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
GSG-9
| Voice = Thomas Balou Martin | Entity = gsg9 }} The GSG-9 is a Counter-Terrorist faction featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. The GSG-9 faction was first added in Beta 3.0 of Counter-Strike. They were the third model made playable in the ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Beta. Overview The German GSG-9 (Border Guard Group 9 of the Federal Police, German: Grenzschutzgruppe 9 der Bundespolizei) is one of the groups in the Counter-Terrorist faction. The unit was founded by Ulrich Wegener, after the Munich Massacre in 1972 as part of the then Bundesgrenzschutz ("Federal Border Guard Force"), which was renamed Bundespolizei ("Federal Police") in 2005. As the name (and the word Polizei on their vests) implies, they fall under the auspices of the police instead of the military - Germany's constitution severely restricts domestic use of their armed forces during peace time. They are famous for ending a 1977 hijacking in Mogadishu, Somalia, and are considered as one of the best counter-terrorist units across the globe. Official Description |-| Counter-Strike, Condition Zero & Source= GSG-9 was born out of the tragic events that led to the death of several Israeli athletes during the 1972 Olympic games in Munich, Germany. |-| Global Offensive= The elite German counter-terrorism force, GSG 9 was established in 1973 and has reportedly discharged their weapons only five times in over 1,500 missions.Counter-Strike: Global Offensive - Official Hints and Tips Appearance In Counter-Strike, the GSG-9 wear navy blue uniforms with desert-camouflage combat helmets with goggles, black balaclavas, and black kevlar vests with "POLIZEI" text on the back. In Condition Zero, the GSG-9 model has no goggles and "POLIZEI" is instead displayed on the front, and displayed on an armband on their left arm in Source. In Global Offensive, the GSG-9 wear dark-blue uniforms with emblems on their shoulders and a black ballistic vest printed with the word "POLIZEI", and different numbers printed on the left side. They wear balaclavas and flecktarn-patterned AM-95 helmets with visors, some flipped up and some flipped down. Their default gloves are dark blue hard knuckle gloves. ''Deleted Scenes'' Uniforms GSG-9 operatives will wear different uniforms depending on terrain. Uniform *'Standard '- Black combat outfit, and kevlar vest with "POLIZEI" on the side *'Unseen Regular' - Green outfit, and black kevlar vest *'Jungle' - Black camo, Blue chestplate Heads *'Regular operative' - black helmet, with dark blue mask *'Special' - blue helmet, face exposed (in Downed Pilot) *'Officer' - Black beret with Eagle patch, microphone and face exposed Map/Bot Appearances Xbox= *Cobblestone *Corruption *Office |-|Condition Zero= In the Tour of Duty, the bots that use this skin are: - Cost 2= *Phil *Eddie - Cost 3= *Larry *Kirk - Cost 4= *Rooster - Cost 5= *Steel *Barney }} Outside the Tour of Duty, the following bots will use the GSG-9 skin as a Counter-Terrorist and the Elite Crew skin as a Terrorist: - Tough= *Connor *Derek *Erik *Kevin *Rick *Troy *Xander - Hard= *Chet *Ivan *John *Victor *Zim - Very Hard= *Seth - Elite= *Minh *Rock *Wolf }} These bots are unchanged in Source. |-|Deleted Scenes= They appear in 3 missions. :Lost Cause The player is first sent to infiltrate a Guerrilla Warfare compound, his objective is to find provide to the CnC, the location of the German nationals. For this first part of the mission they only assist the player via radio communication. Later when the player reaches the hostages' position, 2 GSG-9 operatives are protecting the hostages. They assign to the player his next objective which is to clear a path for the 2 GSG-9 operatives and the hostages. They do no assist the player, they just brief him of his next objective and a little bit later assist him via radio communication. When the extraction team has been summoned by the player, a boat is sent to rescue the assault squad, the player and the hostages. Lostcause_gsg9_rescuers.png|The two operatives in charge of the hostages. Lostcause_gsg9_boat.png|The extraction boat ready to escort the assault team, the player and the hostages. :Motorcade Assault In Motorcade Assault, members of the assault team (GSG-9 members) are assigned to assassinate the target while he attempts to escape, after holding off the resistance, the Commander orders Marco to hold the position, while the Commander and player move, then, the Commander was hit by a sniper, forcing the player to fight his way to kill the target and complete the mission. On the way, the ground team (GIGN forces), are pinned down by heavy enemy fire, killing 2 operatives and the other two managed to get to the evac point. Then the player fights his way to the target,realizing that the VIP is safe from bullets, the player spots a crate with HE grenades and manages to get one through the window, killing the target. The last part, the extraction team (GSG-9 members) is pinned down by enemy snipers, the player manages to eliminate all snipers and reaching the extraction point in time. Motor_assault_team.png|The assault team. Motor_at_ready.png|Ditto, ready for assault. Motor_extraction_team.png|The extraction team, with a member of the ground team. :Downed Pilot A German military chopper has been shot down by the Argentinian branch of the Guerrilla Warfare during training. A search and rescue squad has been sent. The bravo team (which features the player) finds the crash site and immediately starts looking for the pilots. They fight several Guerrilla Warfare members and a whole abandoned mine and compound which serves as their base. Later after the bravo team has rescued the first pilot, the player is stunned and imprisoned, he then escapes with ease. After eliminating a lot of enemies, the bravo team proceeds to the compound, where 2 pilots are held. When both are secured and safe. The extraction team arrives, ending the mission. During the first part of the mission, operatives are helping the player eliminating a few enemies. During the mid-part, the player is completely on his own. During the last part of this mission, he is again assisted by the bravo team. Downed_pilots_helis.png|The helicopter cabin. Downed_heli_back.png|The back of the helicopter. Downed_bravo.png|The bravo team. Downed_pilot01.png|The first pilot Downed_pilot02.png|The second pilot. Downed_pilot03.png|The third and last pilot. |-|Global Offensive= - Payback= *Library *Thunder - Bravo= *Overpass - Wildfire= *Mikla - Hydra= *Austria *Thrill }} Trivia *The GSG-9, alongside with the GIGN, were shown on the promotional pictures for all of the Counter-Strike games. *They were featured in the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edYCtaNueQY primary Counter-Strike: Global Offensive trailer], arriving on Nuke to stop the Phoenix Connexion from planting the bomb. **The GSG-9 featured in the trailer have an alternate head model with a dark green helmet that is not currently featured in the game. *The selection image for GSG-9 in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero has the cut map Canal as its background.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0aUMl5N5FAY External links *GSG 9 at Wikipedia. Category:Factions Category:Counter-Terrorist